Fab Fiction
by Renohan
Summary: Just a compilation of drabbles, one-shots, short stories, and samples, used to get underdeveloped ideas into writing, get the creative juices flowing, or even give an author an idea or two. Sporadic updates are to be expected, as ideas and plot devices come and go..
1. Dragon Ball Z: Civil War

_A/N: Well ladies and gents, welcome to the first chapter of not another actual fic, but a never-ending collection of samples, trailers, and short stories, the purpose of which is to mostly get undeveloped stories off the ground and to give you readers a little taste of what's to come. At the same time, I'll be honing my writing skills, so it's a win for everyone. The collection of stories will span everything from unfinished to possibly revamped. There may even be spoilers to some future stories as well. There will be much, much more to come so stay tuned._

_Enjoy this snippet from the sequel of my completed oneshot, **Saiyan Fury**._

_Now introducing... _

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z: Civil War**

* * *

_West City…_

Ruins.

That was the only word the lone figure could think of as he slowly flew over what was once a bustling metropolis of the old world.

That old world was once called Earth.

Well, it was still Earth, but every human on the face of the planet had been eradicated. And it was at the hand of this lone figure, that Earth's population was reduced to zero.

It had been 3 years since the figure, named Goku, had seen or interacted with another person, except for the various billboards and TV advertisements with depictions of humans, animals, and aliens. At the same time, however, he felt absolutely no remorse. He had accomplished his mission. This was his destiny since before he was born. This was all he knew how to do. Killing.

Flying at the pace he was, he was able to observe everything below him. The city's capsule-like buildings were either toppled, partly destroyed, or completely decimated. The ground that supports the city was beginning to weaken, causing parts of the metropolis to plunge below the surface. The ground was cracked and in rubble, entire highways had been destroyed, and much of the fauna had long since died due to the over-pollution of the water. It resembled an alien world.

Goku looked up into the blue, cloudless sky. He found its seemingly endless expanse serene. His mind began to wander, and knowing this, he refocused his attention back on the task at hand, which was locating the ki signature he had picked up a couple of months ago. You'd think the relentless Saiyan would have tracked it by now, but whoever or whatever was producing it had a thorough knowledge as to how to suppress their ki. He had been tracking it ever since but the patterns of suppression were very sporadic, meaning the next time it suppresses and resurfaces, whoever is causing it could be on the opposite side of the planet.

He used more ki to increase his speed, worried that this could be his last chance. He found himself extremely curious as to who or what was giving out such a ki signature, and the fact that they've managed to elude him for months only piqued his interest. His eyes widened as he felt the ki signature getting closer. It was somewhere in West City. He stopped above one of the focal points of the city, Capsule Corporation and initiated his Cho Kamehameha (Super Turtle Destruction Wave), completely demolishing the building and everything around it. The building then began to collapse into a sinkhole the attack created as he landed on one of the main roads.

He could still feel the energy, which prompted him to take some sort of action. "Come out! I know you're there and you know I'm here! Let's talk!" Goku shouted into the air.

His senses on high alert, he heard a loud crash behind him and immediately turned to it, only to be nearly crushed by a large portion of a skyscraper, which he swiftly avoided by simply rolling out of the way. The ki signature he had been sensing was still somewhere in West City.

"I said come out! Or do I have to make you!"

After a brief moment of silence, Goku shot himself several miles above West City as to ensure that he could see it in its entirety. He then briefly charged his ki in both of his hands before using Renzoku Kikou Dan (Continuous Energy Bullets). His arms moving at amazing speeds, he showered the entire area of the city with ki blasts.

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a frightening spike of ki behind him. The Saiyan instinctively charged his ki and unleashed his Cho bakuhatsuha (Super Explosive Wave), releasing a large amount of ki from around his body, blocking the large blue sphere that enveloped him. The sphere of ki, which was the approximate size of West City, then exploded, shooting Goku to the ground and destroying most of what was left of the city from the impact.

"_What the hell was that," _he thought as he stopped himself from falling by simply flying upward.

The figure above him was motionless, so he saw that as an opportunity to get some answers. He was undoubtedly made angered by the stranger's attack, but he had to have come from somewhere. Goku observed him as he approached. The stranger wore a gi, much like the ones Goku used to wear, but the stranger's was all black, with no designs. He was clearly male and boasted a head of hair that stood straight up, resembling something like a mountain range. The man also wore standard black martial arts shoes and gold colored wristbands.

The atmosphere grew increasingly tense, evident by the fact that both men narrowed their eyes at the other. A brief gust of wind blew over the area, nearly knocking Goku off balance. Time seemed to stop as they glared into the other's eyes. Goku wasn't a big fan of being attacked by surprise, so he was ready to kill at any moment.

"I'll only ask you once. Who are you?"

"My name is Ren. I have come to inform you of impending danger, Kakarot," the man said, his voice deep and confident.

Goku became instantly skeptical. "What danger? How do you know who I am? Where the hell did you come from?" the Saiyan shouted, growing increasingly angered by the shroud of mystery that enveloped Ren.

Ren stayed calm, despite Goku's livid disposition, and it reflected in his voice. "All of your questions will be answered soon. But there is something you should know before I tell you anything else," Ren said, reaching behind him and pulling hard at something.

Goku's couldn't help but let his mouth drop and eyes widen as Ren turned his body to the side, revealing his tail. He looked up into the sky for a moment before turning his piercing gaze back to Goku.

"I'm a Saiyan, like you. Now you need to follow me."


	2. Innocent Heart Teaser Trailer

_A/N: So far so good, but I've just barely scratched the surface. There's a lot that needs to be done, including the next chapter of **Leech**, the next chapter of **Spirit of ****Vengeance**, planning and development of a few upcoming fics, and revamping **Yu Yu Hakusho: Oversoul**. So, my plate is full. Nonetheless, I will be updating this quite periodically, as I have many ideas that I need to type out before deciding what I want to do with them. In other news, I've recently deleted my fic **Orange Blaze**, so if you were subscribed to it, don't bother looking for it. Other than working on this and **Leech**, everything is cool. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I'll keep you readers posted._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Innocent Heart, Demonic Soul**

* * *

**TEASER TRAILER**

Coming to a web browser near you...**  
**

* * *

_Small forest clearing not far from Konoha…_

It was hot.

Stifling.

The sun hung in the sky for what seemed like an eternity, beating its radiation down on the neck of the boy that stood rooted in place, ready at any moment to unsheathe the large blade he carried strapped to his back. He gave a slight flinch as loose particles of dust and dirt were blown into his eyes by a brief gust of wind, his bright hue of blond hair dancing as he shifted his weight off of one foot to the other, his hitai-ite preventing most of his hair from falling into his eyes. He thought of how interesting an experience this was, as time seemed to slow, allowing him sufficient time to examine the two opponents that stood before them. They were unlike anyone or…anything he had ever seen.

But he knew full well who…no…_what_ they were. He had been forewarned.

They weren't of his world.

They were demons. Powerful demons.

Demons that obviously wanted something from him. Whatever he took, they wanted it back. In actuality, it was never theirs to begin with. He knew what they had come for, and he also knew that the waves of enemies and attacks wouldn't stop.

Not until he accomplished his mission.

But we'll save that for another time.

But back to the task at hand…

The boy carefully looked over the two demons that stood before him. Many of their features were misshapen, boasting elongated and shortened appendages, enlarged eyes, and a host of other unusual elements. But what was most distinguishing, was the fact that whatever the substance or material was that composed their outer layer of skin, it appeared to be living. Moving.

Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly fearful, especially when the two began emanating killing intent. He released his own…either in fear or retaliation, but either way, he wasn't going to give away any sign of weakness.

For a moment, he dared to open his mouth, attempting to speak, despite the fact that he was probably visibly shaking with anxiety, but one of the demons beat him to it.

It let a slim smile cradle the feature that appeared to be its mouth, displaying its many fanged teeth. "We know what you intend to do with that sword, boy," it said, its voice very low pitched and somewhat raspy. "Don't you understand how important it is that both of them return to Makai…where they belong?"

Naruto refused to be swayed, especially by false information. He had already knew too much.

The origin of the sword…

The legend of its user…

Densetsu no Makenshi (The Legendary Dark Knight).

The boy slowly reached for the intricate handle of the broadsword on his back, lifting it over his head, then holding it out in front of himself, examining its unique features. Tilting the sword in the correct way allowed him to see his reflection. He slowly rose his head, focusing his piercing gaze on the two before him and emanating more killing intent than before.

"This is…my destiny. I _have _to do this. The way I see it…you're going to have to pry this damn sword from my dead fingers!"

The two demons shared looks of disgust and anger before immediately charging the blond. His senses on high alert, he waited for the strike as one approached from his left and the other from his right. As they came within striking distance, Naruto swung his broadsword in a swift upward motion, jumping with his swords momentum. The demons growled ferociously as they gave chase, jumping into the air with him, denoting their physical prowess. The blond smirked as he initiated a midair technique Alastor called Air Hike. Channeling mystical energy from his sword and using said magical energy to concentrate the area beneath his feet, Naruto constructed an intricate, red mandala with a Bonji symbol inscribed within it. The demons put on looks of perplexity as he leaped even higher into the air, now about 20 or so feet off of the ground.

He then proceeded to make swift stabbing motions at the two, the sword creating afterimages due to the speed his arm was moving. It seemed like his onslaught would never end…until finally they landed back on the ground, where the demons remains crashed, torn, ripped, and in a large pool of blood.

Then there was silence, save for the wind that rushed through the leaves and the cheerful songs of the many avian species that populated the forest. Naruto looked up into the sky and congratulated himself by fancily spinning and twirling his sword as he walked away. He was close to sheathing it when he felt a familiar pulse emanate from within his skull.

"_**Don't celebrate just yet, kid."**_

The boy stopped in his tracks, hesitant at first but turning to face a grotesque sight, one that nearly caused him to lose his large ramen lunch. Amidst the pool of blood and scraps of flesh, the two demons were reconstructing their shredded remains. Growls, hisses, and various other abnormal noises echoed through the air accompanied by killing intent, making the atmosphere sinister and almost unbearable.

But amidst it all the blond still managed to keep his thoughts together and his mind clear. _"These guys don't give up. How can I defeat them if they can regenerate? Think!"_

Naruto was forced to think back to every instance he had ever used the sword, up until now. He especially remembered his various training sessions with Alastor. As the demons regenerated, and as his memories flooded back to him in varied rushes, he remembered. His eyes widened at the thought. _"That's it. I remember in one of our earlier training sessions…"_

The blond had, in fact, remembered back to several days ago, while training to wield the awesome powers that Alastor bestows. While honing his skills, the blond shinobi discovered that he has the ability to channel the Kyuubi's chakra into the legendary blade. The fusion of chakra within the blade coupled with Alastor's natural ability of nature transformation to form lighting allows the blade to cut through virtually anything with little to no effort.

"_**Whenever you're ready, kid."**_

Naruto nodded and with that, the air became saturated with the potent, sinister chakra, one that hung thick in the air in the vicinity and pierced the very essence of the demons before him. It made the air around them thick with malice, as the Kyuubi's chakra added on to the already stifling, humid air. The demons, now mostly regenerated, observed what was going on before them. Naruto's whisker-like birthmarks became more accented and his canines visibly grew.

"What the hell is he doing?" one asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit here and let him finish!" the other shouted, charging the blond.

He was in striking distance in a fraction of a second, but as he was about to take the boy's head off, Alastor grew a bright red color, which was then followed by a blinding flash of light, its source unknown. After a brief moment, the light was gone…and so was the demon. He had apparently been vaporized by the sword, evident by the fact that the "ash" of its substance was seen floating through the air, carried by the wind like dust.

Naruto was covered in its ash since it had been so close, but he didn't seem to pay it any mind. The thrill of this fight had his adrenaline pumping through his veins. His audible breathing seemed to be in sync with the low hum that Alastor produced. The blade, as a matter of a fact, had elongated a few inches and widened. It was narrow at the hilt but gradually widened as it approached the tip. Naruto was amazed, and still, there's so much more about Alastor he had yet to discover…but this was a start.

The demon began emanating even more killing intent than before, futilely attempting to match the level of the Kyuubi's. It smirked. "I hope you don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched as the demon moved, but when he did so, it simultaneously vanished. The boys eyes widened as he took to looking around, inadvertently spinning in circles as he did so. _"There's no way it can be that fast,"_ he thought.

"_**Kid! Turn around!"**_

The boy listened to the voice that pounded in his head and turned on heel, only to receive a tendril through the right side of his chest. The tendril was actually the demon's arm, which it morphed and elongated into about a 10 foot long spear. His body trembled as he coughed up blood, getting it all over his mouth and jumpsuit. His vision beginning to blur, he nearly dropped Alastor due to his growing weakness.

The demon smiled then laughed. "How did you know I was behind you? Well, whatever informed you saved your life; I was aiming for your heart. But no matter. Feel that? I think I broke something. But that will be the least of your worries if you don't turn over the sword!"

It was right. It had broken something. The speed and impact of the appendage broke Naruto's scapula. He could barely move his right arm, let alone lift a 10 pound blade with it.

The boy wiped the blood from his mouth with his left arm. "If you're here…because of this…then this needs to…disappear."

"It would be pointless to destroy Alastor and not its counterpart! They're the only two weapons capable of destroying the other!"

Naruto slightly smirked. "That's what I plan to do. I'm the only one who can."

"It won't be allowed. You don't know what you're up against. You will perish!"

With that, the boy transferred the sword from his right hand to his left, so that he would be able to lift it. He held the blade out in front of himself and thrusted it in the demons direction, initiating a technique called Stinger. He appeared as though he was being dragged by his sword, as his feet slid along the ground as he approached his target. Blood squirted out of the entrance and exit wounds, further defiling his jumpsuit. The demon, prepared for the attack, hardened its flesh, evident by the fact that its moving skin, ceased to move and that his preparation also appeared to add bulk to its frame. The sword made contact with the demon, producing a deafening clang that reverberated throughout the forest.

"_It's like steel…and a brick wall. It stopped me in my tracks."_

"I must say, I'm impressed with you," the demon said with a chuckle.

Naruto grinded his teeth. "It isn't over yet," he said, growing increasingly weak from his injury, though the Kyuubi's chakra might have been the only thing sustaining him since it was also healing his injuries.

Suddenly, the air in their vicinity became hot and humid. So much, in fact, that Naruto began breaking out in a sweat. The boy's eyes widened as he looked down at Alastor. The low hum from the sword gradually increased in volume and soon the crackle of electricity was the only sound that could be heard.

"_Alastor…"_

A deep blue, almost crimson, aura enveloped the sword as it produced more and more electricity. Then a pulse of lightning shot from the hilt and into the tip, where it made contact with the demon. It grunted in pain as a slit developed at the point of contact, a brilliant white light escaping from the narrow hole.

"What is this!?" it shouted. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto could feel the tendril inside of him expand. He let out a shout of agony, knowing that if he didn't act quickly, he would surely be killed. Without thinking, he swiftly thrusted the blade into the opening Alastor had previously made. The demon let out a blood-curdling cry as a powerful surge of electricity was released into its body. Naruto, too, let out a cry as one of the branches of the appendage pierced and deflated his right lung. The demon then began to grow in size, several times larger than Naruto. He tried channeling more of the Kyuubi's chakra into the blade, hoping that it would kill it before the appendage in his lung killed him.

"_C'mon! Not now! I can't die here!" _the boy thought as memories of Team 7 and the Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya flooded his mind.

It seemed like several years had passed, until the demon shouted even louder, prompting Naruto to flinch at its shrill cries. Several beams of light radiated from different points on its body, and with a small surge of electrical energy, the demon burst into a brilliant white light, flooding the forest. Naruto could feel the tendrils and branches disappear from within his body, and he proceeded to collapse on the dirt.

His audible breathing strangely had a rhythm to it, as every breath caused him pain, and the resonating hum that Alastor produced soon faded away into silence. He lay on his back, observing the birds that flew over the forest canopy and observing the light blue expanse that they were engraved on. He looked over at Alastor, the sword returning to its normal size and color.

He turned back to the sky. "There's a lot I don't know about you yet. But how are you able to channel the Kyuubi's chakra? Does that make you linked to me? Whatever the case, you're wanted by a lot of people…and demons. I only know of your past because you yourself told me, and if it's true…then that makes our mission personal."


	3. Untitled Pokemon Sample

_A/N: Here's another sample, this time from the fandom of Pokemon. I've played many of the games and I also enjoy reading many of the stories, noting the authors' take on what Pokemon act like, think, and even the varying personalities of trainer and pokemon alike. So I thought I'd give it a try. This little snippet was inspired by playing Pokemon Yellow and Emerald, so I decided to meld the two. In this particular story idea, Red has become the Champion in Kanto and decides somewhere between the events of Yellow and this story, that he wants to become a Pokemon Master. However, to do this he must become the Champion in every region, starting with Hoenn._

_I may have many more samples of pokemon within this database, as I like to experiment with the varying personalities of the pokemon and trainers. I was also thinking about an OC, reminiscent of one of my older pokemon projects._

_On another note, ch. 20 of_ _**Naruto: The Leech** is more than halfway complete, and I will work to get that released within the next few days. So be on the lookout for that update as well as anything else I post in this database because I will have up-to-date news._

_Enjoy this sample from the world of Pokemon..._

* * *

The air was extremely humid and dry, devoid of all moisture.

The atmosphere was tense and austere.

So much in fact, that Red had to partially unzip his jacket to feel the gentle breeze that slowly swept through the area. His mind was no longer on the current battle, but he had lost his train of thought and focused on the well-being of the pokemon he had acquired so far. They had taken quite a beating in one of Red's previous bouts with another trainer who also had his eyes set on the Stone Badge. They were already beginning to show considerable skill and battle prowess, executing every one of Red's commands with the utmost efficiency, despite their inexperience. It may also be due to the fact that Red was an exceptional trainer, conquering the Indigo League and becoming Champion in his home of Kanto.

Given the brief intermission, the teen's unfocused mind ventured back to his long, arduous journey throughout his home region. He remembered the various faces, personalities, and pokemon, including his. The bond between Red and his companions was, as some had called it, quite uncanny, as they even seemed to understand what was being said amongst them. Hopefully he could have that same bond with the pokemon he would come to know and train in Hoenn, but as the old saying goes, home is where the heart is, and he awaited the day when he could get back to his former team.

Then there was laughing.

His mind abruptly returned to reality as he brought his focus back on the task at hand, his opponent's snickering audible as it echoed across the gym.

He could feel the touch of the wind, as it caressed and cooled the surface of his sweaty face and neck. He could feel the irritation of dirt and dust within his eyes, the particles being kicked up from the arena by the occasional gust of wind that found its way into the gym via open vents and windows. He caressed the cold, synthesized metal that composed the shell of the pokeball he held in his hand. His gaze was back on his opponent, who stood on the opposite side of the arena, appropriately modeled to simulate mountainous conditions.

Ken crossed his arms, his visage now fixed with the utmost austerity. "Red, you're good. Roxanne wouldn't have made it this far, which is probably why she hung up the gloves and entrusted me with the badges."

Red wasn't surprised. He had enough common sense to know that researching an area is vital if one expects to stay up-to-date with the goings-on in that given area, and he had done his share of arduous research before traveling to Hoenn. He knew that some of the previous gym leaders and even some members of the Hoenn league had retired, their positions occupied by trainers whose skills rivaled—or even surpassed—their own. So far, Ken's skill as a trainer was evident.

An almost subtle smirk appeared on Ken's face. "I'll admit. You've got me sweatin' over here...or is it just the humidity?"

Red, whose personality verged on being almost stoic, remained silent, calm and serious, despite the gym leader's efforts to lighten the mood.

Ken repeatedly tossed his pokeball a few feet into the air before catching it again. "Well, looks like we're both down to one pokemon. Let's give these onlookers a good show, shall we?"

With that, the burly man tossed his pokeball onto the arena, and everyone watched as it erupted in a brilliant flash of pure, white light, revealing the hulking Graveler. Red followed suit, pushing the center button on his pokeball before tossing his, revealing a Seedot, who paled in comparison to Graveler, in terms of size.

Red rotated his cap so that the bill was in the back, a habit he developed as a young child when he found himself in serious situations, particularly battles and catching wild pokemon. He breathed. _"I'm at a type advantage, no doubt...but one good direct hit from that __Graveler__ and it's back to the Pokemon Center."_

Ken adjusted his balance and posture, ready for the start of the battle. _"I have to end this ASAP before he manages to __reduce Graveler to rubble__, __assuming it __even __knows __any grass__ type moves."_

The referee, who stood at the side of the arena, took a few steps forward before clearing his throat. "Both are down to their last pokemon! Trainer Red and Seedot vs. Gym Leader Ken and Graveler! BEGIN!"

Ken's lips formed a thin smile and, being the first to take immediate action, he commanded his Graveler to use Tackle. As it charged, Red commanded Seedot to use Harden. He observed its small, acorn-like body stiffen and harden, akin to metallic skin. With time to spare, he then commanded it to use Bide. Contrary to what everyone in the gym thought and to the surprise of many, Seedot didn't bother to avoid the incoming attack, but rather, stood rooted in place.

Ken clenched his teeth. "Attack with all you've got!"

Graveler grunted loudly and, upon approaching the Acorn Pokemon, shoulder charged it, sending it flying into one of the many large stalagmites that dotted the arena. Both Red and Ken clenched their teeth as the dirt and dust dispersed, revealing the figure that was Seedot.

Ken tightly clenched his hand into a fist. "It's still standing," he said to himself, undoubtedly taken aback. "Graveler, use Rock Throw!"

On command, the Rock Pokemon charged Seedot, but not before taking a large chunk out of one of the stalagmites with its four powerful arms. It jumped into the air, ready to execute its move.

"It's time to unleash it, Seedot!" Red exclaimed.

Seedot began glowing with a slightly red hue, signifying its surfacing power that had previously been stored. It jumped into the air with Graveler, knowing that it would have to receive another direct hit. It seemed to take an eternity for the conclusion of the battle, but Red knew that every second was precious. He looked over at Ken then back at the airborne pokemon. They collided with an explosion whose impact destroyed some of the mineral formations below, and most of the gym had to shield their eyes from dirt and debris.

An attentive Red observed the smoke cloud with an anticipation that it would be his Seedot that emerged from within, albeit battered and dazed. It all only took a second, but to Red, it was a lifetime...


	4. Orange Flash: Opening 1

_A/N: Welcome, readers! I know I don't have much within this fic yet, but I do have tons of other ideas and samples that I just need to get put up on here before I can decide what to do with them. As far as other projects go, I have a new fic in the works that will introduce a completely different Naruto and Team 7. The new story idea will focus on Naruto's time in the ANBU, as well as the training he underwent to make it. I'll have more info on my profile, and I may even jot something down in this collection fic._

_I'm putting ch. 21 of **Leech **on hold for just a bit while I work on other projects, such as the revamping one of my fics as well as working on an Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and Sonic the Hedgehog fics._

_Anywho, in this chapter, I introduce to you an idea I got while playing Infamous, with Naruto at the center of the blast instead of Cole. I really like the idea so this may or may not develop into something, which is why I'll be experimenting with this one for awhile._

_So enjoy this snippet from the mind of Ren..._

* * *

**Orange Flash: Opening 1**

_The incident happened about __four__ years ago._

_ Whatever it was, remains a mystery, but I'm searching for answers._

_ It was just another ordinary day in Konohagakure no Sato._

_ I was a young man; 17 years old, going on 18. I was an Academy failure. In fact, I had failed so many times, that the Hokage felt obliged to give me a different purpose...to set me on a different course __in__ life. He assured that it would give me the opportunity to grow. I was a kid, so of course I was a little indifferent, __skeptical__ of __all the bullshit __that came out of his mouth. Well, actually, I displayed __that same __attitude towards any authoritative figure, not just the Sandaime._

_I guess you can say that he took me in a while later. The old man even gave me my own apartment. It wasn't much, but at least I had a __safe haven that __I could call home. __Still, I wasn't able to lose the stench of failure. __So he hired a shinobi named Iruka to train me for awhile._

_ All went well, until that fateful day..._

_ It was supposed to be another routine delivery. Iruka and I were returning from a small community in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) __with a classified parcel that was to be delivered to the Hokage._

_Funny how I can remember every detail like it happened yesterday._

_ Anyway, since the parcel was designated as classified, we weren't allowed, by law, to observe it__s__ contents. We had to wait until it was delivered __to its destination__. __But this one...it was different. Though is was enclosed within a backpack-like case, I could remember how warm it was to the touch. __I could remember the sound it produced: a low, constant hum. __It was oddly soothing._

_Intriguing.__That would be the best word to describe it._

_ At some point during the return, I had removed the backpack because whatever was inside of it began vibrating faster, and the humming grew increasingly louder. __I told Iruka that we had to look inside and see what it was. I was convinced that someone had been planning __to assassinate the Hokage__. So I took the backpack off and slowly opened it, unaware of what would happen next._

_There was a large explosion...then there was nothing._

_ They say that the blast was so large and powerful, that it separated continents, and Iruka and I were at the very center of the blast, __with several surrounding communities affected as well__._

_Since then, everything has been...nothing. __I had fairly recently awoke from my coma, which was about __a year ago._

_ I haven't seen Iruka since then either..._

_It bugs me._

_ I'm going to find him. Someday..._

* * *

Darkness.

Then light.

The blond teen slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes, staring up at the tiled ceiling. He put his hands behind his head and rested his aching neck back on his large, plush pillow. He then proceeded to kick his coverings and blankets off of him, revealing his plain, white t-shirt and gray boxer briefs. Vigorously rubbing his eyes, Naruto sat up on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his cupped hands. He then went on about his day. He made himself breakfast, brushed his teeth, and donned his attire, which consisted of a black and orange jacket which he zipped up to his neck, black pants with bandages wrapped around his right leg, traditional shinobi sandals, and of course, his hitai-ite. He rubbed his chest before finally tossing aside his dirty clothes and walking out of the door.

* * *

_Hokage's office..._

Naruto slowly stepped through the threshold that was the Hokage's office door, somewhat skeptical as to what awaited him on the other side. He found it to be the opposite of what he had expected, being greeted by the friendly and familiar faces of Kakashi and the Hokage. There was also another person who stood next to the Hokage's desk, his hands behind his back. The stranger wore a hooded white robe that contrasted with his dark skin tone and raven black, unkempt hair. The teen entered the spacious room, digging his hands into his jacket pockets. There was a momentary silence as Naruto observed each of their faces. He had difficulty in deciphering what they were about to tell him, but he was about to find out.

"Naruto, glad you're finally here," the Hokage said with a smile.

The teen almost didn't notice the glowing, spherical object that sat at the edge of the Hokage's desk. It gave off a warm, blue glow and the low hum that it produced seemed to relieve the tension that was now present.

Naruto pointed at the object as he slowly backed towards the door. "What are you doing with that thing? Get rid of it!" he cried out.

Naruto was visibly shaking as he thought back to the blast. He was most afraid of the fact that his memory was completely blank after the event. He was missing four years of his life, and that's what scared him the most.

"Relax, Naruto. The Ray Sphere has been deactivated," the Hokage stated.

Hiruzen threw the blond an ear-to-ear smile in an attempt to relieve his anxiety. He slowed his breathing and took his mind off of the Ray Sphere's destructive capabilities, bringing his mind to simpler things, such as living a normal village life as opposed to his potentially life threatening occupation. It aided very little in eliminating his fear of the object that nearly ended his life.

The teen rubbed his fingers through his hair, further ruffling it. "The Ray Sphere...why do you still have it?" he asked slowly.

Hiruzen took out his pipe. "Scientists and engineers from Kaminari no Kuni have been studying the sphere...quite extensively, if I must say so myself. This gentleman to my left is one such scientist. I'm sure he can explain everything much better than I."

The stranger stepped forward and cleared his throat. "My name is Suko. As a scientist from Kaminari no Kuni, I, as well as other groups of scientists, have studied the Ray Sphere for years after the blast. So first, I must say that the sphere didn't come from anywhere within Kaminari no Kuni."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know what's inside of it, but it appears to be some sort of bio-electromagnetic energy. The outer shell is probably what's keeping it contained. In fact, the technology the sphere is comprised of...doesn't exist now."

There was a brief moment of silence as those present attempted to comprehend what he meant. They were all undoubtedly confused into silence.

Naruto took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"You won't be able to find a means of building one now, let alone contain the energy within it."

The blond observed the destructive Ray Sphere all the while. It was about the size of a basketball and appeared to be structured from two halves that were connected via an array of electrical cables and silicon boards. There was also a small depression at the top of the object that emitted a blue light. It was oddly mesmerizing.

"We've also done several studies around the blast site to get a better understanding of the sphere. There seems to have been a significant amount of fallout. Everyone affected has died from radiation poisoning within days or weeks."

"Fallout? So there's a possibility that it can spread...to all of the Elemental Countries," Kakashi stated.

"That's correct," Suko said. "That being said, I highly doubt that whoever ordered the sphere to Konoha did so in an attempt to make friendly relations. They wanted to eradicate the village."

That came as no surprise to Naruto, as he had previously assumed that it was intended for mass killing. Kakashi and the Hokage, on the other hand, made no effort to question what was being said, rather, they stood in silence and confusion.

Suko continued. "That being said, my colleagues have deduced that the Ray Sphere is a two phase weapon of ultimate destruction. Phase 1: it detonates, initially killing thousands of people, draining them of their neuroelectricity. The energy released from the sphere is enough to cause thermal and concussive damage to a very wide area, which explains the dead flora all around the blast site. Phase 2: the radiation produced is concentrated into the nearest Conduit, who becomes a living weapon of mass destruction."

There was again, a brief moment of silence as Naruto thought over his situation. He was caught in a blast that was intended to kill thousands of people. He held his hand in front of his face and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He finally understood. As he focused, particularly on the Ray Sphere, his hand began glowing red-orange with bio-electric energy.

There were expressions of shock planted on their visages, but Suko slowly approached the teen, his eyes wide with amazement. "Of course! That's why you survived the blast. You are a Conduit."

"A Conduit?" Naruto asked, his hand crackling with electricity.

"Yes. The radiation from the blast simply activated a dormant gene within your DNA. We've dubbed it the Conduit gene."

"Are there others?" Kakashi asked.

"Quite possibly. Hundreds of others have been hospitalized with stable conditions, so it's safe to say that they are Conduits as well, though they have yet to show any...abilities."

Naruto softly rubbed his chest as he stared at the floor beneath his feet. "There's something else too."

He unzipped his jacket and lifted his black t-shirt, revealing a glowing object embedded in his chest. They all observed it in astonishment, with Suko's mouth nearly dropping to the floor. He approached the teen in utter curiosity.

"A blast shard..."

He swiftly lowered his shirt and zipped his jacket. "There's something that I want to know. Where is Iruka?" he asked.


	5. Viewtiful Naruto

_A/N: I'm proud to introduce another chapter of this ever growing collection. This particular idea is a fusion of Naruto and Viewtiful Joe, Naruto now in possession of the coveted V-Watch. Not sure if I want to run with this one yet, so I'll experiment with it for a while._

_On another note, I'm going to be putting ch. 21 of **Leech** on hold for just a bit while I work on a few other things. I have a fic to revamp and I'm planning the release of two other fics. I may put them down in this fic to see if I can get some feedback and to spur some imagination (I'm not saying I don't have any)._

_Other than that, everything is ship-shape. So enjoy this brief sample of what I've dubbed...Viewtiful Naruto._

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, drenching with perspiration as he slowly, but surely, traversed the rocky terrain of the eastern portion of Hi no Kuni. He was utterly grateful for his unique physiology, which afforded him greater reserves of stamina and longer endurance. Otherwise, he probably would've lost consciousness from exhaustion or heat stroke.

He found that he had lost track of time, as he couldn't remember how long ago he had departed the village or how long he had been traveling. In fact, he couldn't remember why he was even doing this in the first place. His previous encounter with an experienced shinobi along the way nearly cost the teen an eye. Nonetheless, he pushed onward, unaware of who or what waited for him at his destination.

He looked upwards, observing the rising sun and the morning sky. The scattered clouds seem to paint a picture on the red-orange canvas of the early atmosphere. It was serene, so much so, that it aided significantly in calming Naruto's nerves, as he had been through Hell since venturing from Konoha. He closed his eyes as a brief gust of cool, morning wind caressed the sweaty blond with its gentle embrace.

He began to wonder why he was putting himself through such challenges, on a quest for an item that may not even exist. Naruto had only heard about it in legends, but he was beginning to lose focus. He attempted to remove all doubt within his mind, maintaining an optimistic attitude and ensuring himself that his arduous journey would soon be worth it.

The blond approached a large valley situated between two towering mountain ranges, periodically checking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He then reached into his shuriken holster and pulled out his slightly crumpled and torn map, unfolding it to view his directions. The teen found that he wasn't very far, in fact, his destination was in the same mountain valley. His point of interest was a cave, one that had been kept secret for several millennia.

All the while, he had been convincing himself that he wasn't too late.

And hoping that it didn't fall into the wrong hands...

At this point, he didn't have the slightest idea as to how long he had been traveling. After what seemed, and felt, like an eternity, Naruto finally stumbled upon a narrow crevice carved into the side of the mountain, which was actually a cave entrance, covered with webs and various leaves, dead and alive. If one wasn't attentive, they would easily dismiss it and pass right by it. Suspicious, the blond narrowed his eyes as he looked around the area for any indication that the entrance was booby-trapped or rigged in any way. After a few minutes of searching, he finally stepped into the crevice, skeptical as to what was inside, especially when a gentle gust of wind blew at him from within the cave. He took one step forward, unwittingly depressing a floor panel beneath his foot, activating a mechanism within the rocky walls that bombarded the teen with a slew of poisonous barbs. He stood for a moment, dumbfounded, then fell to the ground directly on his face, dissipating in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stepped inside a moment later, austerity firmly engraved on his visage. He continued to look around as he slowly entered the cavern. It was narrow, but gradually widened to the point where Naruto could no longer discern the size of the cave.

After a few minutes, the blond could vaguely make out what appeared to be light at the far end of the cave. There was a hole in the rock above, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the large room. As he continued on, he found that there were several more holes above, giving him sufficient illumination to see the entirety of the area.

_"This must be the place. It has to be," _he thought.

After venturing through various booby-trapped rooms, utilizing his kage bunshin, he finally arrived at an even larger room, one that was illuminated by some sort of mineral within the rock walls, giving the cave a slight teal hue. With his jaw to the floor, Naruto slowly walked on as he looked around in amazement, stopping in his tracks upon approaching an altar with a pedestal about four feet high. Intricately engraved into the rock above it, was the depiction of a slightly overweight man with a uniquely defined naval. The figure also appeared to be wearing a helmet with a visor. The details stunned him, but he was taken aback by the watch-like device that sat on the pedestal.

Naruto softly gasped as his eyes widened. "I found it. I've finally found the V-Watch."

The moment Naruto picked up the watch, he heard movement behind him, turning to face another shinobi who sought the watch.

"Thanks for clearing the path for me, kid," he said, holding out his hand. "Now give it to...and I won't have to hurt you. My associates will be here shortly, so make up your mind quickly."

"It's not wise to underestimate your enemy," Naruto stated, slipping the watch onto his wrist.

Naruto's eyes widened upon observing his motionless enemy. He turned to the altar, convinced that it was the source of the phenomenon. Then he turned a surprised gaze to the watch before slowly approaching the shinobi before him. The man blinked, albeit very slow.

_"So...the watch..."_

**"That's right son."**

Naruto's eyes immediately bulged as he frantically searched for the source of the disembodied voice. He assumed that it originated from the altar, even though it seemed like it was all around him.

**"What you now have on your wrist is the most powerful device ever created: the V-Watch."**

Naruto attempted to slow his breathing and relax, his mind and heart racing. He found it almost hard to believe that he was conversing with the enigmatic being known as Captain Blue. He had once saved the world from the threat of invasion, utilizing the unique abilities that the watch bestows onto its users.

"So what now?" he asked, closely observing the watch.

**"****That's for you to decide. But there is a threat coming...and the world will need assistance from the watch...more than ever."**

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. "What threat?"

**"You'll find out soon enough. And when you're ready, the watch will give you its true power," **the captain stated, his powerful words subsequently followed by a brief moment of silence. **"It looks like you've made a friend. People will be after it as long as it exists."**

Naruto observed the man. His position had changed, solidifying Naruto's belief that the watch indeed had the power to control chronal energies.

**"When you want to use the watch's power, just say Henshin."**

"Wait, what?!"

With that, time immediately returned to its normal pace, and the man before Naruto suddenly charged him with a kunai in hand. He managed to avoid the man's quick strike, but panicked as the shouts of others echoed through the cavern.

Naruto held his right arm out in front of him, and, skeptical at first, did as Captain Blue had instructed. "Shit! Henshin!"

Almost immediately, he could feel the energies contained within the watch pour into his body. Every thread on his body was vaporized by the powerful chronal energy the watch surrounded him with, but the energies also constructed an entirely new suit. He donned an orange and black, skin tight, one piece suit. The black, top portion, which was going across his shoulders, formed something of a v-shape under his neck. The bottom portion, which was the rest of the suit, was orange. He donned white gloves, matching boots, and an orange, narrow cape-like cloth that extended from a portion of the suit on the back of his neck. The last piece to materialize was his helmet, a visor sliding down over his eyes afterward.

Naruto observed his hands and body in complete awe. _"Great, now what? Nothing's changed!" _he thought, awaiting the next strike.

"What the hell happened?" the man asked. "Hand over the damn watch!"

He made no hesitation to charge the dumbfounded blond again, but he watched in amazement as he sidestepped the man's swift strike, observing him move in slow motion. With an opening, Naruto kicked the man in his ribcage and sent him flying through the far rock wall. He was at a loss for words at the moment, more focused on gaining experience with the watch. Soon afterward, five other people ran into the room, observing the newly transformed teen standing in the center of the room.

One of the men stepped forward. "I'll say it once. Give us the watch. We will kill you."

Naruto looked up at the group, a confident smirk on his face. "You won't even touch me."


	6. Yu Yu Hakusho

_A/N: This is just a little something that's been bouncing around in my head. I have plans for another Yu Yu Hakusho fic. It's really amazing how many ideas I've been spilling out lately, and I've been quite busy just planning a few of them. Now, it's just a matter of which I plan to release first. I've decided to officially scrap the revamp of my Yu Yu Hakusho/Shaman King fic until further notice, which should free up some time to put into something else. However, I do have another Yu Yu Hakusho fic planned, titled **Spiritual Essence**. It's far from being planned, but it's just a heads up._

_I've just recently started typing out **Innocent Heart, Demonic Soul** so that's far from ready. Afterwards, a bulk of my time will be going into planning for other fics, working on **Leech** periodically._

_I'll be working on a few projects simultaneously, so there will be a brief hiatus on everything except this fic. On the bright side, several items will be updated at once, if not that, then maybe a few days apart, depending on whether I have time._

_Ok, I'm done rambling. Enjoy this miscellaneous Yu Yu Hakusho snippet._

* * *

With the brief intermission, Urameshi Yusuke stood awaiting his opponents' next move. An almost invisible smirk appeared on the teen's visage as he dug his hands into his pockets. The slender figure of Yusuke stood motionless as he shook his head, intentionally making an attempt to mock his opponents, a habit he had developed through his previous encounters with Kuwabara. He glared at them through narrowed eyes, allowing his reiki to grow in strength. As the energy collected at his index fingertip, he held his hand out in front of him, swiftly initiating his Reigan. The sphere of spiritual energy nearly engulfed both of the demons, but they both nimbly avoided the attack, which destroyed what was left of the top floor of Sarayashiki Jr. High. Yusuke quickly looked around for his targets, receiving a near invisible kick to his ribcage, knocking him through the glass window and sending him hurling to the ground. He thought quick and shot a Reigan at the ground, therefore drastically slowing his velocity.

His breathing audible as he rose to his feet, he stood for a brief moment, observing the frightened onlookers that either ran from the scene, or attempted to get closer to the action. Either way, the teen knew what he had to do. As he pondered his predicament, he began wondering how much of an asset Kuwabara would be, his senses highly attuned to the presence of any reiki and youki.

"Everyone, evacuate the area! Now!" he shouted.

Accompanied by the panicked screams and shoving of the hundreds of civilians that crowded the perimeter of the school, there was a vast and immediate evacuation. Cries and screams filled the air, coupled with the hurried footsteps of the massive crowd. Observing the chaotic scene, Yusuke knew full well that many of them would have died just simply watching their battle. Besides, he never intended to let the demons escape, and he knew, with time, that more would eventually find the pathway into Ningenkai.

As he stood observing the surroundings and attempting to track his targets, a large portion of debris from the school fell off the building, nearly crushing the agile teen, as he swiftly rolled out of the way to avoid a quick death. His senses were now on high alert, and one of the tall and slender demons appeared before Yusuke before quickly charging him. The other charged him as well, appearing at his side. He stood firmly rooted in place as he prepared his Reikōdan (Spirit Light Bullet), a soft glow emanating from his body as he charged his reiki. As they neared striking distance, the Rei Detective grabbed the large tentacles that were the demons' appendages. He again, mockingly smirked at them both, managing to stop their attacks. He subsequently launched them both into the air, utilizing the newfound strength obtained from his reiki. He launched a Reigan upwards at the creatures, inputting much more reiki as to increase its lethality.

Again, both demons vanished in blurs of speed, toying with the perturbed Yusuke.

He thought for sure that he had destroyed them, but they were much too fast for ranged attacks. His Reigan would be rendered useless unless he found some way to restrain them. It particularly didn't matter to him. He was a much better hand-to-hand fighter anyway, and his speed made him all the more dangerous.

He didn't think he would be as fast as the demons, but after one reappeared for a split second, he quickly gave chase, denoting his amazing physical prowess and speed. Yusuke grabbed the demon's slender leg and leapt into the air. Several stories off of the ground, he used all of the force his arm could generate to hurl the creature to the ground. He commended himself as the demon crashed to the street below, creating a large cloud of dirt and dust and an impact crater several feet in diameter. With an opening, Yusuke fired another powerful Reigan at the street below, the demon's shrill, bloodcurdling cries heard before they quickly died down, signifying its quick disintegration at the hands of such dense reiki.

_"__One down, one to go," _he thought, knowing that he had killed the dangerous demon.

He landed to the ground, focusing on the task at hand, which was the elimination of the other bothersome demon. It didn't take much to anger Yusuke, so he was quite annoyed with the demon's tactic. He had to finish it quickly.

The condition of his friends began to worry him.

He felt it his fault, and it was his responsibility to correct his mistakes.


	7. Journey to Christmas Island

_A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to the latest installment of **Fab** **Fiction**.This chapter is my brief attempt at writing a Sonic fanfic, so I hope I have no problems when I actually get the story released.  
_

_As for my other projects, I haven't been able to get much done due to school and other financial dealings, but I will be returning back to **Leech **very soon, say the next few days. I don't want to keep anybody waiting. So then I'll be able to finish any planning on other things._

_Well, there is a location that I've referred to and will be using for upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog fics, called the Christmas Island. For those that don't know, that place is only mentioned in the Japanese manual of the original game, and is Sonic's birthplace._

_Anyway, enjoy this little sample I'm calling **Journey to Christmas Island**._

* * *

The powerful rushing of the wind.

The potent smell of ocean water.

The exhilarating feeling of constantly pumping adrenaline that are capable induced surges of excitement and euphoria simultaneously.

It was a feeling like none other.

Yet, it was all nostalgic to the blue hedgehog, and he certainly did come to miss it, as he had made a previous attempt to give up on his adventures, albeit a very brief one. He attempted to calm his nerves as he stood erect and motionless atop Tails' new model of his previous X-Tornado incarnations. Sonic closed his eyes, feeling the wind rush through his fur and spines and pound his skin. It was a familiar feeling, one that he had grown accustomed to and grew to love.

He leaned over the edge of the plane to get a view of the ocean below them. The water was crystal clear, and their reflection, engraved on the surface, followed their every move. He proceeded to look up at the light blue expanse of the cloudless sky, his emerald green eyes glowing in the sunlight.

Sonic leaned back, placed his cupped hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, wishing that his state of relaxation would be one that had no end.

However, just as he was dozing off into a brief nap, there was a voice in his ear. "Sonic, according to the map, we're almost there. Wait, look ahead!"

Sonic adjusted the volume of the transceiver in his ear before observing the columns of smoke that rose several miles into the atmosphere. His visage was now one of the utmost austerity, and his body language appeared to reflect that, clenching his fists as he began shaking with surfacing anger, his memory bombarded by flashbacks that only aided in increasing his growing anxiety.

"We're getting close. What do you propose we do?" Tails asked, steadily reducing the plane's altitude.

"We get in there, rescue any survivors, and fight off any threats," Sonic responded.

"Alright. You know...I don't know how Robotnik could have even found the island. It's fairly remote compared to anyplace else."

Sonic breathed. "I assume it's for more experimentation. The island's geography makes it a perfect location for him, but this will be the last time he stops by for a visit."

"I have the strangest feeling that this could be a diversion. I'm going to warn the others back in Knothole just in case."

"Good idea," Sonic said, pointing to a desolate landing space. "Take her down over there!"

After landing the plane with an air of urgency, Tails and Sonic hopped off and began their trek into the forest that covered much of the island, their sights set on the large pillar of smoke that menacingly rose from the middle of it. They journeyed through several small, abandoned villages before stumbling across two, large sentry robots that patrolled a specific area, pacing back and forth to ensure that nothing made it past them.

It was obvious that Robotnik was on the island, and it seemed like he would take up a permanent residence, the thought of which made Sonic cringe.

Sonic swiftly grabbed Tails by the arm with a vice-grip and disappeared into some nearby brush, nearly invisible in the act.

"They can't be alerted to our presence," the blue hedgehog stated, leaning into his partner's ear. "It would be best if we split up. If you find anything or anyone, let me know."

"Sounds like a plan. You can count on me," Tails responded with a genuine smirk as they bumped fists.

With that, the blue blur sped off in the other direction, completely invisible to the naked eye. Tails smiled as he watched him, a great wave of nostalgia washing over him as he thought about the hedgehog that would come to be a brother of sorts in his eyes. He had always found him impressive, but as he spaced off, he also came to focus on the task at hand.

The duo was back in business...at least for now.


	8. Lucid

_A/N: Another day, another chapter. Well, if only. Anyway, updates in this fic are definitely going to be sporadic, but I do have a timetable for the next chapter of **Leech**, which I'm still working on. It isn't a very specific timetable yet, but I'll have the next chapter posted sometime before January, which is when I go back to school._

_Well, anyway, as far as this chapter goes, this is just a little something that I came up with after playing an online game whose theme was lucid dreaming. So I attempted to make it into a short story sample here. Enjoy the chapter I'm calling **Lucid.**_

* * *

For the most part, it was dark.

It was cold, dark, and dank.

There also seemed to be a draft originating from the weaknesses in the foundations, but the lone figure expressed difficulties in locating the source of the frigid, outside air.

The young man looked up at a candle lantern that hung on the wall next to him, his light blue eyes expressing a growing anxiety and a desire to uncover what he had gotten himself into.

The blond boy hesitatingly reached up and took the lantern off of the wall, it being his only source of illumination. He could tell that the room he awoke in was quite small, evident by the fact that he could nearly touch the walls on either side of him with outstretched arms. As he observed his surroundings, he also made an effort to remember previous events that had taken place prior to his awakening. He found that his attempts at any recollection were futile.

"NARUTO!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the feminine scream from afar. The voice obviously belonged to Hinata, even though she didn't talk much. Her voice was incredibly soft and high-pitched, but it was obvious that she was in some sort of trouble. He called out for her as he slowly made his way down the dark corridor. It was completely dark, except for the small area around him that was illuminated by the lantern he held with a vicious grip. He heard her voice again as he slowly, but surely, traversed his way through the darkness. Her screams quickly faded into an eerie silence, making him feel even more uncomfortable and obligated to find his way through the maze he was in.

_"Where am I?" _he thought, feeling the slightly raised patterns on the wall with his free hand as he continued on.

The wind became audible, producing a strange howling noise as it seeped its way through the walls and enveloped Naruto in a blanket of frigid air, aiding in his hesitation to continue exploration. But he was doing this for Hinata. He didn't even know why he was second guessing himself. Everything about the place just didn't feel right to him, and he maintained an internal desire to understand why. Therefore, he pushed on.

"Hinata, hold on! I'm coming for you!" he shouted into the darkness.

His voice seemed to reverberate through the darkness, but the constant silence, coupled with the pitch-black darkness, began to bother him. Nevertheless, he thought of the fear and panic in Hinata's voice, and it gave him the motivation needed to continue.

He stopped for a brief moment, concerned that he may have heard voices and whispers from behind the walls. Suspecting just that, he put his ear to the wall.

Silence.

He shook his head and removed his ear from the wall, reassuring himself that he was just imagining things. A few seconds elapsed before he pressed his face against the wall again, curious as to what he thought he heard in the first place. His eyes bulged and he let out a slightly inaudible gasp as he listened to the footsteps on the other side of the wall. It occurred to him that he obviously wasn't the only one there. The footsteps gradually grew louder, signifying that whoever was producing them was approaching the wall.

Silence.

Naruto stood rooted in place, his legs beginning to ache due to his motionless position. He didn't dare move a muscle, considering that whoever – or whatever – was on the other side might have been listening as well. He stood erect and motionless for several minutes, attempting to listen as best as he could to any movements.

"Leave," a voice whispered from the other side of the wall.

With that, Naruto dropped the lantern and jumped back from the wall, pressing his back against the opposite wall as he caught his breath for a brief moment. The voice undoubtedly took him by surprise, and he began to wonder how his presence could have been detected. Perhaps when he screamed for Hinata. But then again, whoever it was knew the exact spot that Naruto had been in, despite the fact that they were separated by a wall and Naruto being careful not to make too much noise. After picking up the lantern, he continued into the darkness, unaware of what awaited within...


	9. Crimson Sky, Misc Scene

_A/N: Welcome! I proudly present another chapter, albeit a rather brief one. Still, there are some things I just need to get into writing, then I can make sure what I want to do with them. On another brief note, I've revamped my one-shot, Saiyan Fury. So now I can have a little time to work on Naruto: The Leech before I start work and schooling and perhaps work on Spirit of Vengeance, since I've been neglecting that for awhile._

_So, this chapter is a probable scene from my possible upcoming fic, Crimson Sky, which is based on the original pilot chapter of Naruto, before Kishimoto incorporated the idea of hidden villages, chakra, etc._

_If you haven't read the previous chapters, at least let me know what you think of this one. It would be greatly appreciated._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Killing intent saturated the surrounding air to the point where it became stifling, having the potential to choke the life out of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught within it. It was past midday in Mt. Oinari heading into evening time, and the previously raucous sounds of traffic and pedestrians began to fade away to near silence. The sky was painted with a wonderful hue of crimson and a dark orange, signifying the sun's descent over the horizon.

In one of the busier sectors, on one the busier sidestreets, the shadow of a large building was witness to a gruesome and gory standoff. A standoff that resulted in two deaths, one frightened man, and another young man, who stood on the far side of the alley with a kunai clutched in his hand. The young man, who donned an orange jumpsuit with green goggles and sported a head of vibrant blond hair, observed the figures that lay in their respective pools of blood. One had half of his skull blown off, his fresh brains already home to flies and other insects. The other simultaneously suffocated and choked on his own blood, a large gash across his throat.

The other man sported a black suit and tie with a white shirt. He confidently stood at the other end of the alley, pulling out a cigarette and lighter, making his movements slow and taking several minutes to light the cigarette. He inhaled the smoke, allowing the pungent chemicals to fill every bronchi of his lungs, and closed his eyes, indulging in the moment as if it were his last. He exhaled the smoke through his nose. "I know who you are, Naruto."

Naruto glared at the man through narrowed eyes. He wasn't going to be swayed by anything that came out of his mouth. Naruto was also quiet impatient, and even he was clueless as to how long he would be able to tolerate their confrontation before he snapped. His eyes were filled with malice and hatred, and that was probably an understatement. The blond wondered how the man was even able to cope with such killing intent. He had sent people running the other way before. "You don't know a damn thing about me." The austerity present in Naruto's tone was almost chilling.

The man chuckled as he lowered his head, shaking it, as if Naruto would never understand anything. He raised his head, rubbing his fingers through his head of dull brown, almost bronze, hair as he heaved a heavy sigh, simultaneously exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "I do know that you're the demon child."

Naruto looked up at the mysterious man as he continued smoking his cigarette. If he wasn't expressing any emotion before, then he was expressing it now; the sudden spike in killing intent had become unbearable, evidenced by the fact that passersby avoided the entire street the alley was located on.

"It was all a fucking joke. You're the product of a ritual gone wrong."

At that point, the man had been laughing to himself, which angered Naruto even further. What did he plan to accomplish by taunting him? At any rate, Naruto knew the man was treading on thin ice by his sarcastic statement. He was bound to snap at any moment. His volatile temper was most likely a direct result of Kurama's presence. Nevertheless, it didn't faze him much, if not at all.

"You'd better watch your damn mouth! My father was one of the shinobi who helped defeat it!"

"And where has that gotten them?" the man asked abruptly. After a brief moment of silence, and after taking another extended puff of his cigarette, the man bulged his eyes in surprise. "Wait, so you don't know? Damn, you're even more fucked up than I'd thought you'd be. Well...I would love to stay and chat-"

"Tell me what I need to know!" Naruto shouted, charging the man.

He quickly flicked his cigarette in the pool of blood, which suddenly ignited and blocking Naruto's path rather briefly. The mysterious man used that as a split second distraction to make his escape. The blond quickly leapt through the flames, but the man was already gone. Naruto slowly glanced around, shaking his head in disappointment as he holstered his kunai.

"Damn, so much for my lead."

Sirens could be heard in the distance, so Naruto made haste as he pulled his goggles over his eyes, got onto his motorized scooter, and sped off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the shadow of the night, hoping that his next lead would bring him closer to the answers he sought.


	10. Welcome to Skyrim (Intro 1)

_A/N: Welcome, readers. I present to you yet another chapter, which I was just itching to get posted, and this is the result. Just a tidbit of an idea from the Elder Scrolls series, specifically Skyrim. The characters and the game itself is amazingly massive and in-depth, so I want my stories to reflect those aspects, and any future stories I do release certainly will, however this is just a probable taste of what's to come._

_Anyway, I will try my utmost to get some updating done, considering I haven't started on anything. I will use whatever free time I have to update my current stories as well as to plan many other things._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Welcome to Skyrim...**

That's what a large, wooden sign read, each word and letter meticulously carved into the oak, standing resolute underneath a small, stone gazebo, on one of the many main roads entering the nation of Skyrim. It was quite an interesting and intriguing sight, considering the life that was left behind in Hammerfell. The sign stood before a large stone bridge, but was most impressive was definitely the awe-inspiring landscape, its fog-peaked mountains seemingly painted against a backdrop of a hue one might call morning blue, considering the sky's vastness in terms of size and color. It was akin to something of an illusion, probably due in part to the fog that sank to the ground below, causing water droplets to settle on every exposed surface, adding to the serenity of the scenic location.

I glanced around as I crossed the bridge into an unknown land, absorbing every aspect I could. There were no outstanding landmarks just yet. My first priority, for the time being, was purchasing a horse, as to reduce the time it would take to travel. Then anything left over would go to armor, weapons, and perhaps those foul tasting potions. After several minutes, I finally began to notice how cold it had been, certainly in contrast to the climate in Hammerfell. Luckily, the hide beneath my metal plating was sufficient enough to retain some heat, but nonetheless, I was shivering quite violently, but I knew it was nothing compared to the northern tundras. I would survive, but I would have to freeze my ass off until I found a town and built a fire. Though I packed quite light, I also brought along elven bread and food pills, knowing that I would have a long journey ahead of me.

And a long journey it would be indeed. Skyrim was always known as home of the Nords, but apparently they have gone to war with the neighboring provinces, sparking a conflict that had been caused by an invasion from Morrowind. The Nords already despised all elvenkind, and the Great War from time's past is inexplicable proof of that. So another invasion was seen as a threat of war. In addition, the recent assassination attempts on the High King are only adding to the violence.

It was something I had to see for myself, and at the same time, I would be protecting my home. I knew the risks that would be involved, but something was compelling me – drawing me – to the land of Skyrim. It's simply impossible to explain. Nonetheless, I would be fulfilling a dream and working for something much bigger than myself.

My mind had clearly been wandering, as I nearly collided with a traveler atop a mountainous steed, one that he couldn't have acquired in Skyrim. I found myself intrigued and entranced by the creature, as I stood in an awkward silence with my mouth probably to the ground as I admired his companion. His saddle was well above my head, and the Khajit, with an air of urgency, jumped off of it, his armored boots and shinguards absorbing most of the impact with a reverberating clang that echoed through the surrounding forestry. He also sported a hood that covered much of his face.

"Careful where you tread, traveler. What's your name?" His voice was smooth and his accent was unique. He was probably a clever talker. If so, then he would most likely barter with me or make some kind of negotiation for my equipment. On the other hand, he could also just simply be an average thief with a silver tongue, in which case, I was prepared.

I sharply inhaled, running my fingers through my tied dreadlocks, at the same time, focusing on, and examining the feline's humanoid facial features. I could tell that his eyes were scanning me as well. "Sorry, my name is Lazaar, from the Alik'r Desert in Hammerfell." I responded rather briskly, but failed to ask for directions to the nearest town.

"My name is Kaziin...and Hammerfell, you say? You must be a Redguard. There's no mistaking that dark skin, but...you're also new here, yes?"

I stared into the narrow slits that were the pupils of his light yellow eyes, contemplating an appropriate answer. What could have given me away? "Yes, I am. There have been invasions and attacks on my home. I'm going to do whatever it takes to end the war."

The feline chuckled softly. "I could tell. You packed rather light, especially your armor." His face was suddenly austere. "Look, Skyrim is in turmoil. There is unrest because there have been numerous failed attempts on the High King's life. There is violence everywhere."

I had the urge to throw him a smirk, but I resisted the temptation. I could take care of myself, since I had been raised as a warrior nomad in Hammerfell. Protecting my extended family was all I knew how to do. I ignored that conversation altogether and diverted the subject. "So, what are you doing in Skyrim?"

A brief period of silence followed as the Khajit cleared his throat, shifting his hood. "I was a traveling merchant, but Skyrim is changing...and fast. I'm actually leaving. I may return home or I may just continue to do what I do best, but I can't stay in Skyrim."

I nodded in understanding, but at that moment, there came shouts from within adjacent forest, and soon, three guards appeared, their weapons drawn.

One of them approached us. "We finally found you, you scheming son of a bitch. Are you going to come quietly?"

Kaziin sighed, an air of annoyance engraved on his demeanor and tone. "I already told you people, you have the wrong guy. Why don't you go chase the right one, eh?"

The guard then proceeded to look me over, probably examining every aspect and feature of every article of clothing that I wore. It was natural to have suspicions, but I just got here. "Have you been conspiring with him?"

"I have no idea what's going on here," I briskly responded. "Keep me out of it. I just met him."

"Well, we're going to have you come with us for some questioning."

I already had a problem with authority, though that characteristic of my personality didn't manifest until my mid-teens. Even so, I wasn't fond of being told what to do, especially by a guard whose suspicions were beckoning him to take in two complete strangers for questioning. "I'm not going anywhere."

With that, the other two guards stepped forward, their faces hidden by the standard issue helmets they were required to wear.

"Do we have to force you?" another asked.

"Great," I heard Kaziin say below his breath.

Great was right. I hadn't been in Skyrim for 30 minutes and I'm already in a predicament with the guards. It seemed like talking to them wasn't going to aid us, besides, if anybody should be doing the talking, it should be Kaziin.

"Look, there's just been a misunderstanding," I reasoned, "you have the wrong people."

"Shut up! And come with us now! Last warning!"

With that, Kaziin swiftly pulled his sword out of the sheath that his horse was carrying and attempted to strike the closest guard. I was then forced to unsheathe my iron sword when one of the guards charged me, his great sword above his head. I was at a distinct advantage since his weapon lacked mobility in favor of more power. In addition, my armor was relatively lightweight, so I swiftly sidestepped, slashing his abdomen and watching in disgust as blood and entrails spilled onto the road. The other guard immediately charged me, his battleaxe making contact with my armor, sending me tumbling along the road. My armor would certainly have to be replaced, as it wasn't forged for combat like this. In fact, I took the full brunt of that attack, as there was a dent where his weapon struck.

I charged him, but stopped in my tracks when his axe came crashing down just inches in front of me. I kicked it, knocking him off balance and using that as an opening to stab him in the back, slashing in an outward motion, to ensure that I had disabled him.

Soon enough, there was silence, except for the heavy, rhythmic breathing that I produced. I glanced around, examining the bodies that lay in their pools of blood and entrails. The gruesome sight would undoubtedly be a surprise to an unsuspecting traveler.

I quickly realized that Kaziin was nowhere in sight. There was a large parchment where his horse had been, and I unrolled it to reveal a map of Skyrim. Perhaps he was telling the truth. Still, by instinct, or whether it was chance, I checked my pouches. Of course, my gold was gone. I smirked as I realized the nature of my blind mistake. At least the guards would have some gold on them, but nonetheless, I had been taught a lesson in my five minutes in Skyrim: I wouldn't trust anyone but myself.


	11. Protege

_A/N: It feels good to be back, as always. I've mentioned it before but my writing has been hindered for awhile, but I'm starting to get back into that groove again after a recent epiphany. Anyway, I've deleted my other fic, Soul Reaver because of its poor execution. To save any future stories from deletion and to practice and develop ideas, I've created this fic and even took to keeping a journal on my desk right next to my laptop. As for Naruto: The Leech, I'll be getting to work on that soon; not just planning things, but I'm in the process of finding my style and developing my writing. I don't want it to be perfect, because that's impossible. I just want it to be a work that will stand out._

_So, if you've read any of these really small, short pieces, let me know what you honestly think. C'mon, guys, I don't bite. I'm open to absolutely any and all advice and constructive criticism._

* * *

Breathing.

Heavy breathing.

It filled the air in a monotonous manner, becoming almost rhythmic in a sense. And the source of the panting belonged to Uzumaki Naruto. As he held his hands up in front of his face, he noticed that they were bruised, bleeding even. The blisters on his palms were as prominent as his sky blue eyes, a result of the exercise his instructor had him partake in. He slowly raised himself from his crouched position and stood erect, glaring at the masked man who stood confidently on the other side of the training ground. He noticed that his breathing was slowing, and though it slightly hurt, he clutched his kunai in his hand with a vice-grip. His aggressive temperament made it difficult to resist the urge to emanate killing intent. For a moment, he thought he gritted his teeth. It seemed as if his pent-up fury would come bursting through the door he tried so hard to keep closed from the outside world...

The masked man, Kakashi, also stood with a kunai firmly in hand, though the look in his eyes was much less intimidating. His hitai-ite was raised, revealing the three-tomoe Sharingan of his scarred left eye. He certainly had an advantage in the perceptiveness department, meaning Naruto was forced to come up with a way to either attack him indirectly or attack him faster than he could see it, and the latter was likely impossible since Kakashi had his dojutsu activated and Naruto was fatigued.

Kakashi let out a breath. _"His recovery is amazing. He could go on like this for hours and easily outlast me. But what is he planning? Why is he giving me time to recover?"_

Naruto didn't want to think, if he could even think at all. He only focused on finally besting his sensei, and that became his primary goal at the moment. The world had been drowned out the moment he set foot onto the training ground. He put the handle of his kunai in his mouth, clutching it with his teeth, then formed a handseal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes bulged out of their sockets when, suddenly, the training ground, and surrounding area, became flooded with clones of Naruto. He didn't bother looking around him; he knew full well that he was surrounded. Even if he did manage to attack many of them – which he knew he could – he would be quickly overwhelmed. Naruto wasn't a pushover, that, he also knew, hence the reason why he activated his Sharingan.

"If I can't beat you, then I'll just keep creating kage bunshin until I do!"

Kakashi threw Naruto a smile, though he had no way of seeing it. He put his kunai back into his holster and congratulated a slightly confused Naruto.

"This exercise was as much of a test of your determination and endurance as it was anything else. You see, I didn't take you likely. Tough situations bring out the best in all of us, even you Naruto. But even so, that still doesn't end your training."

Naruto's clones all dispersed at once, and he bent over with his hands on his knees. "Dammit, Kakashi-sensei. What now?"

The jonin observed a flock of birds ride the gentle thermals above the forest canopy. "We're going to focus on increasing your speed. After that grueling process, I'm going to teach you my signature technique, Raikiri."


	12. Crimson Sky

Naruto stared at the metallic object that the brown-haired man held out in his hand. He observed its sleek barrel and overall design. By definition, it was a snub nose, a gun with a shorter barrel which allowed a greater degree of accuracy. It had a beautiful, silver sheen, and the blond could practically see his reflection in the body of the gun. He shook his head. Shinobi didn't typically use guns.

But then again, Naruto wasn't officially a shinobi.

Therefore, he was entitled to dispatching his enemies the way he saw fit, but even so, he preferred to use old fashioned methods, which were the utilization of jutsu and tools like kunai and shuriken. Ever since the advent of gunpowder, bullets, and engines, shinobi have become increasingly scarce in their numbers, preferring to become part of the "outside" world. The only reason Naruto was being trained as a shinobi was because he was raised by Sarutobi.

He decided to adhere to his teachings, despite the fact that the room would soon be flooded with bullets. The man who offered him the snub nose stuffed it back in the waist of his pants and kicked over a few tables for cover.

"Don't think about using that damn clone jutsu, kid. They'll be useless against rapid gunfire." The man took the curved clip out of his medium sized submachine gun, checked his bullet count, and put it back in.

"Don't underestimate me, Takeshi," Naruto fired back. "If I create enough, they can overwhelm them."

"Even so, check out the size of this joint. Your clones would be destroyed before they even get to the middle of the room. I know from experience how easy it is to destroy those things. You're better off getting yourself a gun, kid."

Takeshi had a point and the deep cadence of his voice almost swayed Naruto into changing his mind and taking the mercenary's advice. Seconds later, and against Takeshi's pleas, Naruto swiftly flipped the switch for the two ceiling fans that hung from the ceiling, formed the handseal for his signature jutsu, and jumped back into his cover while his kage bunshin took their positions overhead.

"Clever," Takeshi complimented, throwing Naruto a brief smirk.

There was a sudden, rapid knocking at the the two doors. Metal on metal. For a moment, there was silence and Naruto could practically hear his hearbeat. The large doors, opposite of each other, flew open, flooding the slightly darkened room with light. Naruto pulled out a kunai, spinning it on his index finger before clutching it firmly in his hand. His eyes met Takeshi's, and they gave each other a slight nod as Naruto inched into position, ready to attack in tandem with his clones. Naruto knew, without a doubt, that they would be in for one hell of a fight, and that afterwards, he would be one step closer to the man known as "The Copycat Shinobi"...


	13. SJ Alliance: Naruto vs Frieza

**(Author's Note) **So I just thought it would be time to put this in. This chapter is a brief sampling of a possible upcoming story called Shonen Jump's Ultimate Alliance. I got the idea awhile after playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance. I've toyed around with the idea before, but this is really my first real crack at it. Expect to see more from this one later on.

* * *

Thunder.

Lightning.

Destruction.

The climatic battle on Namek was beginning to take its toll on the once peaceful planet. The damage was catastrophic, causing widespread quakes, tectonic shifting, and irreversible pollution that darkened the skies. Molten magma seeped through the fissures and formed lakes and rivers of fire. It seemed like a setting straight out of a science fiction novel. It was almost surreal to see the planet tremble and fall apart due to the force of their epic fight.

For the first time in many years, Frieza had been pushed to his final transformation despite his unique advantage: flight. His opponent was no pushover. He couldn't even fly, but the kid was almost moving faster than Frieza could see. The blond shinobi looked up at the alien warlord, a crimson shroud of chakra bubbling around his body and malice in his bloodshot eyes. Frieza could hardly believe that he was being pushed to his limits, while Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be just getting started. Naruto also had his own unique advantages. His stamina and chakra reserves proved to be helpful. As well as the Kyuubi...

But Frieza was far from finished.

And neither was Naruto.

For a moment, he almost regretted his decision to take on Frieza. Out of the group, the only ones who could fly were Goku and Ichigo, and the latter didn't necessarily fly, but created platforms of spiritual energy to stand on, allowing them [Shinigami] to traverse any surface, even air. He refrained from thinking too much about the others, and focused solely on what he had to do.

Frieza raised his hand. Naruto slightly flinched. "This is your final stop!" Frieza shouted. Slowly building his ki, he formed a large disc, at least five feet in diameter.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was a bluff or a legit attack. Nonetheless, he was ready to avoid and retaliate. Then Frieza raised his other hand. Naruto wanted to tell him to think about what he was doing. His relentless hunt for the dragonballs had already cost numerous lives, and Naruto was no different in Frieza's eyes.

But his ambition had already carried him this far.

Frieza held two large, purple discs above his head. Naruto was convinced that it was an attack when he reared his arm back, launching one of the discs at the teenage shinobi. But in the brief intermission, Naruto had condensed a sphere of deep crimson chakra in his hand, with help from the Kyuubi. Naruto narrowly avoided the attack. It seemed as if Frieza had no control over its path once it was thrown. Like a boomerang, the disc of ki circled back around, and Naruto was forced to dodge it a second time as it sliced through the mountain behind him like a hot knife through butter. Naruto stood in place, bracing himself. As it approached, he planted his feet and reared his arm back as he let out an ear-shattering scream...


End file.
